Mi Corazon
by Storyteller-in-training
Summary: Sequal to Tu Amor, Ranger and Steph, please R&R its for the sake of my sanity : Rating may cahnge later
1. Chapter 1

I dont own them, but I want to. I really don't like Morelli, cant say why just don't, and whats with the "cupcake" name, thats just to out there for me its like muffin. Honey i can understand but cupcake and muffin no way thats just so wrong

* * *

This was not the first time he got a call from his Babe in the middle of a meeting, and probably not the last either. He answered the phone with complete disregard for the people talking; his men were used to it by now, only one person could make Ranger forget everything, and not be aware of his surroundings. 

"Yo," was his customary reply.

"Yo yourself. I need your help can you come get me?" Her voice sounded a bit nervous and Ranger was out of his chair without out a moments thought, already heading for the garage.

"Where you at Babe."

"Lula left me stranded again when I dropped a skip off, you would think I'd learn one of these days but do I? Nope there is no learning to be done. And stop smiling, it's not funny!"

"Be there in a few Babe." Ranger then hung up getting into the Porsche and going off to give his Babe a ride. He had thought about this for a while now ever since he heard that song playing on the radio. He knew what he wanted and what he needed was her, now he just had to find a way to make her understand. He has heard the rumors about his babe and Morelli, it use to be mostly about her job, now it seemed that the fights were solely about Ranger himself. Not that Ranger really minded, he was glad that Morelli was nervous about him being around his Babe, he was happier with the fact that his Babe didn't want him out of her life.

As he pulled into the cop shop he could see his babe and Morelli have what looked like to be the mother of all fights, and just about every cop was out watching it. Ranger never liked seeing anyone, especially Morelli yell at his Babe, she never deserved it, and it only put her in more danger, and what he really didn't like was what they were fighting about now.

"So what's going to happen now huh cupcake? Why do you always turn to _him_ when you have a problem?!" Ranger noticed that Morelli's face red and that his arms where moving in every direction.

"I turn to Ranger _because_ I know _he_ will help _me_ out if I need it, because that's what he **does**! I help him, and he helps me, it's the way _our relationship_ works!" His babe had her voiced raised and almost threatening, her hands on her hips, and her eyes were hard with rage.

"What _relationship_, you think you have one with _him_? He only wants in your bed, and you give _him_ all the opportunities to get that, once he does_ he'll_ leave, and then what? I'll tell you one thing; I won't be around to pick up the pieces when _he_ breaks your heart." Morelli sound like he was sure that this would happen and yet he has no clue what he is talking about.

"Yes I have a relationship with Ranger, just because its not one that many people understand doesn't mean its not there, because I understand it and it is there and that's all that matters! Ranger would never hurt me in any way if he can help it; he does everything to keep me safe!" At this statement Ranger thought it best if he cut in, at least this way Morelli would stop yelling at his Babe and turn his wrath on Ranger himself.

"Babe, you called about a ride."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so i still dont own them. I have no clue what an Italian temper looks like, but I figure it has to be the same as a Colombian temper, so I used the men in my family to help me out. Once again please R&R. also we had to watch a film in sci class about predators, so I borrowed something from there. Peanut16 this is just half of Morelli's wrath, what do you think?

* * *

Ranger watched has his Babe looked at him, watched as her blue eyes that once held rage turn soft and caring, it made is heart stop before picking up a faster beat. Ranger never thought that anyone, let alone someone as wonderful as his Babe, would look at him like that. His Babe was one of the few people to care about him or his men, to treat them like they were important. Manuel told everyone how his Babe stayed until he was out of surgery when Scrog shot him; the guys were a little envious especially when Manuel said that Steph told them he was her husband. 

"Go head cupcake and go off with _him_, after all _he_ is the first person you always call." With that said Morelli turned his attention from Steph to Ranger. His eyes were filled with an intense fire and his mouth was set in a tight line. "Why are _you_ the person she calls when she needs help, why do _you_ always ask her to help _you_? She gets in enough trouble with out _your_ help and _you_ just add to that with _your_ crazy and insane life." Morelli had moved from standing in front of Steph to slowly stalking toward Ranger. He never liked Ranger, not even in the beginning, before Steph came into the picture. He only worked with Ranger because he had to, and then because Ranger would protect Steph.

Morelli was standing toe to toe with Ranger both men looking the other in the eye, silently conducting a war. The two alpha males were waiting for the right opportunity to strike out and attack their opponents. Ranger has been waiting a long time for this fight, he liked Morelli at one time, but that was before his Babe came into his life. Now while he still thinks Morelli is a good cop he just can't stand him as a person anymore, epically with the way Morelli treats his Babe.

"What we do is between us as are the reasons we do them. Babe you ready to go?" Ranger never once broke eye contact with Morelli.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so still not mine, so not fair. Hope this is good R&R please. I am not good at writing fight's so tell me what you all think.

* * *

The two of them stayed where they were; neither one so much as blinking and the crowd seemed to just watch them; no one wanting to get in the middle of this. The staring contest lasted about five minutes, than Rangers lips tipped up a fraction and Morelli's face turned red with anger. No one saw what was coming next, Morelli pulled his hand back and let it fly, hitting Ranger the nose making his head snap back. That's when all hell broke lose. 

Ranger's leg swept out to kick both of Morelli's feet and sent him falling flat on his ass. Morelli got up off the ground and he lunges at Ranger, catching him around the middle, sending them both to the ground, with Morelli on top of Ranger, punching him in the stomach. Ranger used his feet to push Morelli off of him then got to his feet. Ranger then round on Morelli using years of training to dodge Morelli's weak and hurried punches.

"You really want to stop now Morelli." Ranger's voice was low and he was not yet doing anything to fight back, just protecting himself. He did not want to hurt Morelli just yet, because one; his Babe might not like it, and two he was trying to be the bigger man to prove himself to his Babe.

"I don't think I want to, after all you are the one who wants to sleep with Steph when she's with me." With that Morelli tried to punch Ranger in the face again, but was blocked by Ranger.

Morelli kept on advancing at Ranger, kept on the attack. Then Morelli said in a voice so low that only Ranger could hear. "You will never have her, she'll marry me and stay at home, and you will be out of her life."

Ranger didn't like that, not because he thought what Morelli said was true but because Morelli was trying to change everything that his Babe was. Morelli was going to take his Babe, someone who is strong and loyal, and reduce her to some mindless woman. Ranger grabbed one of Morelli's arm and twisted it behind his back, then grabbed the other, so that they were now both behind Morelli's back. Ranger was using all his strength to keep him from moving.

"I want her, more than you can know, and I don't want to change her. She is perfect the way she is." Ranger's voice was low and deadly next to Morelli's ear. Then Ranger shoved Morelli in to the other officers and they all fell to the ground.

"Babe if your ready let's go." Ranger said, then turned and looked at his babe. Steph looked at Morelli getting up off the ground to Ranger, back to Morelli, then Ranger again and she started to move.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok They are still not mine. So what do you think? its ok you can tell me, I wont mind. Happy V-Day one and all. Please R&R thanks a bunch

* * *

Steph could only stare at both Ranger and Morelli when they were fighting, she knew that Ranger could quite easily hurt Joe if he wanted to, she also knew that Ranger was holding back because of her, because she would never want Joe seriously hurt in any way. Steph didn't know what Joe said to Ranger that made him loose his control like that but it could not be good, and she didn't know what Ranger said to Joe, but it could not have been good especially when Ranger almost threw Joe into the other officers. She did not know what to think or what was going on, she heard Ranger talking to her.

"Babe if your ready let's go." She looked at Morelli wondering why he was so upset that she called Ranger to come get her. She had went to see him but he blew her off stating that he had work to do and could not be bothered right now, yet he had time to get into a screaming match with her, and a fight with Ranger. Then she looked at Ranger, she didn't know if she interrupted something important with him, but he always came when she called, she knew he was a very busy man, and sometimes she felt guilty for taking him away from whatever he was doing. She turned back to Morelli not knowing what to think, but upset that she was not important enough to take a few minutes out of his day to give her a ride back to the office, I mean its not like she asked him to put on a grass skirt and coconut bra and do the hula in front of all of Trenton.(A/N: ok my friend Steve did this once, he wore the grass skirt and bra, because he lost a bet, and The man was hotter than hell, down right sexy. Of course he could be the only man to look this way I dont know) Then she looked back at Ranger, he was always there when she need someone. She started to walk towards him and grabbed his arm. The two started to walk away not bothering to look at anyone around them.

They walked back to Rangers car, and Ranger opened the passenger's side door for his Babe then got in the driver's side. He started to drive her back to the bonds office, neither one talking each lost in their own thoughts.

"What was all that between you and Morelli?" his Babe wanted to know. Ranger looked at her from the corner of his eye. Ranger didn't know how to tell her what had happened, he wanted to but he didn't know how.

"Babe let it go."

"He said something to you, that must have struck a nerve, because you would not do something like that."

"Babe, please let it go." His babe just sighed and crossed are arms in front of her chest. He said 'please' and that was one word that worked with. He stopped in front of the office, but before his Babe could get out he put a hand on her wrist. Steph turned to look at Ranger.

"We need to talk." With that Ranger tucked a curl behind her ear and released her wrist.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so once again not mine, and the song is by RBD, God do I love them. R&R is always a good thing.

* * *

Ranger just sat back in his seat and watched his Babe, she looked worried, and that in turn worried him, but he didn't let it show.

"Now?" Steph looked uncertain. She did not know what Ranger wanted to talk about, she was so worried that he was going to tell her to leave, and never to see him again because of all the trouble she brought into his life.

"Babe I need to tell you something, its important." Ranger stopped there, he could not find the right words, no matter how hard he tried this, went over everything in his head he could not figure out what to say to his Babe.

"Ok, what is it? It's that I keep bothering you right? You need to be doing something important, like saving the world, and I keep calling and messing that up right?" Steph was so upset and so angry that she did not even consider that Ranger was doing something important and she didn't think of that first before calling him to come help her,

"Babe" Ranger just shook his head, this was his Babe; always concerned about someone other that herself. "If I didn't or couldn't come I wouldn't be here. I just." Ranger stopped looking for the right words, than he remembered a line he heard before. "I wanna be the rain for you Babe."

"Huh?" Steph didn't understand what to make of that last statement, the first part made her feel less guilty about bothering Ranger with her small problems, but what does the rain thing mean.

Ranger reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a cd, he had brought it after hearing the song Tu Amor; that song was important to him, and after listening to the whole cd, he found a song that said all the words that he felt for his Babe, but just could not get out right. "Listen to this Babe, its good. When you're done stop by the office and we'll talk."

Ranger watched as his Babe took the cd from his had and gave it a curious look. She looked back at Ranger and nodded her head, then got out of the car. Ranger watched her until she entered the office, he hoped that this worked.

Steph was still holding the cd looking at it, she was told to listen to it, it was good but what did it have to do with what Ranger wanted to talk to her about. She saw Lula filing, and Connie painting her nails. She walked over and handed Connie the receipt, all the while looking at the cd in her hand, she wanted to get home to listen to it.

Once back at her apartment Steph put the cd in and flipped the back over, some of the songs were in Spanish, but then she saw a song called 'I wanna be the Rain' this had to be what Ranger wanted her to hear. So she skipped to it, and pressed play.

_It's not enough to be the one who holds you  
It's not enough to be the one you're close to  
I want to be so much more  
The love that you are living for  
The air you breathe  
I wanna be everything that touches you  
Everything  
_

_I wanna be the rain that falls on you  
Washes away the pain  
I wanna be the sun that shines on you  
Warms your world each day  
I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you  
So you never lose your way  
I wanna be the wind that kisses your face_  
_I wanna be the rain  
_

_It's not enough for me to be around you  
I wanna be everything that surrounds you  
The sunlight upon your skin  
Each breath that you're breathing in  
Or that you need  
I wanna be everything that touches you  
Everything  
_

_I wanna be the rain that falls on you  
Washes away your pain  
I wanna be the sun that shines on you  
Warms your world each day  
I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you  
so you never lose your way  
I wanna be the wind that kisses your face  
I wanna be the rain  
_

_And even in your sleep, where you are dreaming  
I wanna be the only thing you see  
Won't you be there?  
In everything  
_

_I wanna be the rain that falls on you  
washes away your pain  
I wanna be the sun that shines on you  
warms your world each day  
I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you  
so you never lose your way  
I wanna be the wind that kisses your face  
I wanna be the rain_


	6. Chapter 6

ok so once again not mine, doesnt even matter that i had a dream about Ranger, cause he is not mine. The song is by RBD, can we say perfect song or what. hope you like it. R&R is always a good thing, cause it makes me happy, and I like to be happy

* * *

_I wanna be the rain that falls on you  
washes away your pain  
I wanna be the sun that shines on you  
warms your world each day  
I wanna be the sky that holds the stars for you  
so you never lose your way  
I wanna be the wind that kisses your face  
I wanna be the rain_

Steph could not believe what she just heard, was this really what Ranger was saying to her? The title of the song fit with what he said to her in the car. Yet Steph was confused, what was Ranger trying to say to her, he said his life did not lend itself to relationships, and that his love can with a condom, but no ring. This song though, its says the opposite of what Ranger said, its almost like he wants to be in her life. Steph had to listen to it again, just to be sure she heard it correctly, it was a beautiful song, and it said everything she wanted to hear form Ranger, but she would never admit that out loud.

Steph was driving around for what seemed like hours. She wanted to see Ranger but she was scared of what was to come. This felt like something new happening in her life, a new step toward something bigger than she ever dared dreamed. She knew what she wanted, and what she wanted was something that neither Joe nor Ranger could give her. At least that's what she thought at the time, the song Ranger told her to listen to changed everything. Steph did not want to get married, well that's to say she did not want the Burg version on married, where the woman stays home and takes care of the kids, maybe gets a part time job. That was not her that was not what she wanted. She wanted a relationship where she was a partner, someone that was willing to make compromises with her and work together to get things done. Someone that would love her and protect her but at the same time let her fly, some one who would not be mad that she was not the type of person who could take care of a house, but would do everything to make home happy. Did she want to be a mother? Not really, at least not the Burg version of being a mother. She could just not see herself teaching her kids the same things she was taught, and her biggest fear, was that she would turn out to be her mom, a woman that did not want to encourage her children to be their own person. In truth she wanted none of the things the Joie wanted.

She also did not want to be a bed partner to Ranger. She need to be in a committed relationship, it did not have to be marriage, she could be happy without it, just as long as she new he would never cheat on her, that he loved her and would always be there for her. She did not need a ring to know that someone had her heart and soul and she had theirs. That was what a marriage was, the rings were just a show piece of that, and really did not mean anything is the other person did not take the love seriously enough. Love, Trust, Honesty, Friendship, a bit of Lust, and Understanding was all that a relationship needed. Without that the rings were meaningless. This was not what Ranger wanted, he said that to her in just about the same words.

Now comes this amazing song, that is so sweet and it is something that Ranger wants her to hear. This song is everything to her, it says exactly how she feels, and what scared her was that it came from Ranger. She has worked everything out in her head, it was all set, and she knew that she loved him, but she thought that that love was not returned. She was not completely happy, but she was not unhappy either with the friendship they had, even though she wanted more she wanted Range in her life any way she could have him, and did not want to scare him off by saying something stupid like she was head over heals in love with him.

Something changed though, and here Ranger was saying everything that Steph wanted to hear. Ok so it wasn't him exactly, it was a song but still it basically came from him. She could never explain to anyone how wonderful it felt to be in the same bed as Ranger, to wake up wrapped up in his arms, she liked to think it was because he wanted to keep her close to him at all times. She did not get that with Joe, they had their own sides, and they would only cross it if they wanted sex, well it seemed more often then not that Joe was the one who wanted the sex, Steph would have been happy to just sleep with arms around her. She found it much more intimate to sleep with Ranger, than to have sex with Joe. It was a wonderful feeling to wake up in Ranger's strong arms, she felt safe and cherished there. It just seemed that Ranger was happy to hold her; after all she reasoned that if Ranger was just interested in sex, why wouldn't he just kiss her, when he crawled into her bed, sometimes it was just hard to say no to that man.

So here she was standing in front of his door wondering how her life was going to turn out after this conversation. She was just about to knock when the door opened.

"Babe are you going to come in?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so here is another chapter, do I have to say they are not mine? Cause it just hurts too much when I say things like that. Please R&R, cause it makes me happy and I'll be your friend. I had Spring break so I got to write a little more, but school is taking up most of my time. Did you know if you became an English Major you have to write like a ton of papers? Maybe I should change to someting else, I just dont know what. Anyway hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Ranger was staring at his Babe he was torn between being happy that she was here and a nervous wreck about what might happen, because he was finally going to open up to this woman and he was almost certain that it would kill him. He stepped back to allow his Babe to enter the apartment. 

Steph was nervous, after all she had no idea what was going on. One half of her mind was telling her that Ranger did not do relationships, that he would not like her in his life, because he was neat and orderly, and she was nothing but total chaos. But the other half? The other half was singing that song over and over. She wanted that song; she needs that song. She walked until she reached the couch, and sat down, watched as Ranger closed the door and moved over to her.

Neither one said a word for a few minutes, this was going to be hard for both of them, they were not open people with their feelings. Yet Ranger knew if this was something he wanted, and oh boy did he want it, then he knew this talk was important. How to get this ball rolling was another problem, who should start talking first? Ranger knew he should go first since; he was the one who initiated this talk, the question was how?

"Babe did you like the song?" See this was a good way to get the conversation flowing, Ranger thought to himself.

"I loved it, it was sweet." And then in a voice that Ranger was sure he was not suppose to hear she said "I can't picture you listening to that kind of music, but you do listen to classical music sometimes so I guess it makes sense that you would listen to that. Its just a bit odd."

Steph then turned to look at him, she knew this was going to be a defining moment in their life, I mean it is going to be big, that song had meant something to her, and it had to mean something to Ranger as well, she just wasn't sure what. The best thing she could come up with was to have Ranger explain what he thought about the song, and why he wanted her to listen to it.

"So that song was nice." Steph went on to explain "Why did you want me to listen to it?"

Ranger was quite for a moment, he knew what he wanted to say but he did not want to sound like a fool either. He wanted to find the right words to say to her. He looked at his Babe, she was perfect for him, this he knew, but he was worried, almost scared that he was not god enough for her.

"I wanted you to listen to it Babe, because what was being said was true."

"True?" Steph was starting to think that maybe just maybe…

"Babe what was said was true." Ranger needed to touch her at this moment, so he tucked a curl behind her ear. Touching his Babe brought everything into focus, he could think clearly. He needed to say this and he needed it now, the sooner he got this out the sooner he could know what his Babe's decision is.

"Babe. My life is complicated; I get called in for jobs at all hours of the day. A life with me is not easy; it can be hard at times. I have nothing to really offer you, nothing that you deserve anyway. I have money and I have things, but that is not who your are, you do not care about things like that. I want you Babe, I want you in my life, but it will not be easy on you." Ranger stopped there. He did not know what else he could say to his Babe it was up to her to see where things went.

Steph was shocked that Ranger had said that much, especially about his feelings. She knew his life was different, the question was did she want to be apart of it?


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so it looks like I forgot to say thank you to all of the Reviews I have been getting, so if its not to late Thanks a bunch I love to read them. Here is another chapter Hope you like it. Really I should be doing my paper on The Turn of The Screw, but I just dont feel like it. R&R please :) This if for Julia LC, sorry I made you yell at the monitor.

Steph was just looking at Ranger with out saying a word, just staring into his eyes, and Ranger was starting to get worried that his Babe was going to turn him down. He could already feel his heart start to break at the thought of his Babe rejecting him.

"Well, I guess having a complicated life goes with being Batman." His babe said while having a small smile on her face. She wanted to be with Ranger, wanted to be a part of and in his life; and she was, this was what she wanted and what she needed.

"I am not a super hero Babe." This was said calmly on Rangers part, although he just wanted to scream it at the top of his lungs. He was not a super hero, he was just a man, why couldn't his Babe see that, why did she have to think he had some kind a fancy power?

"Batman is not a super hero Ranger." His Babe spoke in a voice that had authority in it, one he only heard when she talked about deserts. "Its not your fault you don't know this, many people get it wrong. To be a Super Hero you have to have some type of super power. The Flash can run faster than any normal person, The X-Men crew are mutants that can read minds, control the weather, things like that. Batman, however, is just a man. He has no powers to help him along, if he gets hurt, then he is hurt, he can't heal himself like Wolverine. He is just a man doing what he believes is right, and making the world a safer place, with help form the wonderful toys he has. _Where does he get those toys."_ (AN this is a line that the Joker says in Batman. I liked Michael as Batman, Val was also good, George sucked, I don't know why but he did. If you like him well then I am sorry about what I said but it's what I think, so maybe I am not that sorry.)

Ranger listened to what his babe said, then watched as she laughed at something she thought was funny. He never once thought that Batman was not a super hero, of course before his Babe came along he was not interested in anything of that sort, but what he heard about Batman was that he was a super hero. Leave it to his Babe to know what makes a super hero and what doesn't.

"See you are just like Batman," his Babe went on, running the back of her hand down his cheek as she spoke. "You do what you feel is right, you keep the world safe. You even have the cool toys to help you. You also wear all black, just like Batman, the only thing missing is the cape, but I'm sure that you can find one. You life is hard, but I'm no picnic to be around either. I go through cars like most people go through socks, and I am almost always covered in a mess of some sort, and I have psychos after me at least every month. Not some one you want to have in your life." Her eyes were now lowered and she had stopped touching Rangers face. He could see the sadness in her eyes, the fact that everything she heard from her mother and from that stupid cop play in her head.

"Babe that's just part of your charm."


	9. Chapter 9

Not mine and all that other stuff that i kinda have to say. Its short I know but I have like a thousand papers to write for school, which ends in a few weeks. I still dont know why I wanted to be an English Major. R&R please! jsut something i had to write down

* * *

Why was it that his Babe could only see the bad things about her life? Why did she not see the wonderful woman that he saw every time he looked at her? He reasoned it was because she would be listening to her mother and the cop where all they mentioned was the negative, never any of the positives. 

"Right, I'm charming when I'm covered in garbage." His Babe replied with bitterness. Ranger wanted to say something to her, to make her feel special the same way she makes him feel.

"Babe. Its because you're covered in garbage that you are charming." Ranger hoped that came out right. He did not want to sound like an idiot or a lovesick teenager declaring words of love for the first time, he did not want his Babe to see him as a fool.

"What are you talking about Ranger?" Stpehs eyes why watching him, wanting to know what he was thinking, wishing he would just say what was on his mind. "I get covered in garbage, you bleed money to protect me, and I end up breaking the Merry Men, and now you tell me I'm Charming covered in garbage?"

"Babe. You get covered in garbage because you don't want to hurt your skips. My men don't mind watching you; they even fight each other to be allowed to watch you. They see you try to capture someone dangerous, and you don't want to injure them in any way. Babe you ask nicely for your skips to come with you, you treat them as if they are people. You care about my men, you worry that they're hurt." Ranger could not seem to stop himself from talking, his brain was telling him to stop, before he could say anything that would make him seem inapt. "Manuel and Zero are trying to set up a system, where if anyone working here is hurt, and is at the hospital they want you to be notified first. Manuel is even bragging about the fact that you're his wife, and that you love him more than the rest of my men. Babe my men like you, they more then like you, they love and respect you. You make them smile, you make them feel good about themselves."

Steph was at a loss. She never knew that the Merry Men liked her; she was always worried that she was a pain on them, that they did not want anything to do with her. She was scared that they were watching her not because they wanted to but because Ranger told them to. She was nervous around them at first because they looked intimidating, but she tried hard not to show it, because she always thought that they were good men and that they were special, being out there keeping everyone safe.

"That's them Ranger. What about you?"


	10. Chapter 10

Ok its like really short, i know, and i have not updated in along time. I had finals and everything, which i did really good on. also my cus was killed, and i just couldnt seem to write anything after that, usally because i would be waiting for his calls, he always calls when im writing to tell me im a " hopeless fanfiction addict" this is just what i could get out. hopefully its just like the rest of my story. R&R please, it would do my soul some good :)

Steph wanted to hear the words from Ranger, she needed to hear him say them. She never really felt special to anyone. He mother was always trying to get her to be more like her sister, or one of the other Burg girls, Joe wanted her to be the perfect Burg wife, no one really wanted her to be Stephanie, to be who she is. She knows that Ranger does not want her to change, in fact he seems to be one of the few people that want her to be her own person, he just wants her to be safe.

"Babe. I feel a connection to you. I love you, its just not in a way people would like." Ranger kept eye contact with his Babe, he saw her eyes fill with tears. He thought that he had said something wrong, or that his Babe did not want to be his Babe anymore. He was not good at this emotional crap.

"Why wouldn't someone want to be loved? What's wrong with the way you love?" Steph was not going to let this go, after all he was the one to start this conversation, and he was going to have to finish it, she wanted to know why Ranger would bring her close only to push her slightly away. He was talking, and there was no way that she was going to let this opportunity pass.

"Babe." Ranger hung his head for a minute thinking about what his Babe just said to him. Only her, his Babe was the only person he knew that could ask a question, which made him think about what he just said, or did. What was wrong with the way he loved Babe. Nothing that he could think of, he would do what ever it took to make sure she was safe, that she was happy and healthy. He was not sure if he wanted to get married again, he never thought about it, he only married Rachel because it was the right thing to do. He did not regret that decision, not once but he could not see himself as a married man, not now at least.

"I can just love you Babe, you and only you. You are the only woman in my life, I can make a promise to care about you and love you, but I don't know if marriage is something that I can do. I'm told that is what most women want." Ranger said while looking her in the eye, trying to gauge her reaction, but for once, he couldn't.

"I'm not most women Ranger."


	11. Chapter 11

_ok this is like a really short chapter, i just cant seem to focus right now but i need to get this one out so dont be to made at me. Thanks to every one who reviewed and for the words about my cus, special thanks to Stephannie1014 for the BIG HUG, i needed it Babe  
_

Ranger and Steph just looked at each other. Ranger could not believe what he heard. Did his Babe really want the same things he did, could she be willing to be a part of his life? He wanted it to be real, he need her in his life, could he have been so stupid as to think that his Babe would want the life her mother, and the cop wanted her to have.

Steph watched Rangers face, he told her what she wanted the most to hear and he didn't even know that was what she wants. She wants to be loved, for who she is, not what people want her to become. Ranger could love her like she wants, like she needs, he said so.

"Ranger, I want what you can offer, if I wanted the life my mother and Val has I would be married to Joe right now. I don't think that he can give me what I need, and up until a few minutes ago, I did not think that you would want to give me what I need."

Ranger was speechless. His Babe wanted to have a life with him, and he was an idiot to think that she would even want that kind of life, after all she did jump off the roof because she wanted to fly. His Babe was one of a kind, and he need to stop thinking about what he thought she wanted and start asking her what she needed.

"Babe tell me what you want from me. What do I have to so that you can be happy, what do you need?"

"Right now I need to talk to Joe."


	12. Chapter 12

_Ok so this is a new chapter, sorry there is no smashing a cupcake up joes nose in this one, but the image is nice and i might be using something like that, thanks for the idea Stephannie1014. Its been a while but i just didnt have much to write. My last chapter was not good, only cuase i lost my proof reading buddy, miss you lots cuz! R&R is a must cause they bring joy to my world. Oh yeah im doing much better, it really does take one day at a time, go figure. Love you guys:)_

Ranger dropped his head and closed his eyes; he could not believe that his Babe would go back to that arrogant, pushy, waste of flesh cop. What was the point of having this conversation? She did not what to be anything more that what they were, and he sure as hell did not know what they were. He wanted all of her in every way, she was the only person that could make him laugh, shit she was the only person that could make him smile, and here she wants to go back to that _cop_.

Steph looks at Ranger, sees his head drop and his eyes close. She wondered what she said that made him do that, he almost looked defeated, she never saw Ranger defeated. "I need to tell Joe that I don't think I'm the right person for him, we are two people that are not headed in the same direction. I don't want to start something wonderful and new while I'm still with the old."

Ranger was listening to his Babe talk about how she was going to leave Morelli. That's what he wanted, his Babe would never belong to that cop, and she was never going to live with him, sharing his bed ever again. There was still a chance that Morelli and his Babe might be friends, but that was something that he could deal with when the time came. "Come back here when you're done, babe."

Steph was amazed with how quickly Ranger changed from looking defeated to looking like his normal self again. "I'm going to go now; I don't know how late I'll be coming home this might take awhile."

"No rush Babe." Ranger gave her an almost smile, his Babe had just called his apartment home, it sounded good to him, and the best part about it was that it came out so naturally.

Steph left then, getting into her car she started to drive, she need to build up her courage for this talk. She just kept driving mindlessly, not really seeing where she went, eventually her stomach let out a loud rumble, and she decided that it was best to grab something to eat. She stopped in at Pino's, where the crowd seemed to stop talking as soon as she walked in. 'Just great this is just what I need' she thought to herself as she ordered four meatball subs to-go. When they were ready she took them over to Joes' maybe if she brought a peace offering they could talk first. She was hopeful after all, they were good friends and she doesn't want to loose that.

Steph parked out side of Joe's house and just sat there for a few minutes, trying to gain some kind of backbone to go into that house. She could do this, she had to do this; it wasn't right for either one of them to stay in this relationship when they both wanted different things out of life. All she had to do was walk up to the door.

Joe stood at the window as he watched Steph sitting in her car. Manoso's words were still ringing in his ears. What did that bastard know about having a relationship with anyone let alone Steph? This was all just some part of Manoso's sick game and Steph would see that, she would see that the person she is looking up to is nothing more than a glorified street thug. When Steph came to that realization then they could get married, have a few kids and she could stay at home like she was meant to, if Steph really wanted a job then maybe she could get a part time one some where when the kids were at school. Everything would be fine and he would never have to worry about her getting hurt, she wouldn't have to hear the jokes about his girlfriend, or the fact that the people on Stark Street refer to Steph as Manoso's woman. Things would be great. What was taking her so long; the sooner she came in the sooner he could forgive her for walking off with Manoso.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok so its been a long time, i know. dont worry i am going to finish this. its just that i have been out of it, and the doctors seem to think that i have not been handling my greif so well that they've been making me take classes and everything. i do like group thats fun. so hope that this is good. again its short but. R&R is a good thing!

* * *

Steph looked at the house and gave a small sigh, this was going to suck. But it had to happen, it wasn't right to stay with Joe anymore, and it would be better for the both of them to go their separate ways. She just hoped that they could still be friends; she would need to eat pizza and meatball subs with maybe watch a game on TV. 

She opened her car door and got out, reaching back in to grab the food. Steph took a good look at the house, took a deep breath and started to make her way to the front door. This was it, there was no turning back, Steph stood there for a minute and then knocked.

When Joe opened the door she could see that he was still angry. This was not going to be easy, but at least the cop face wasn't on. They stood there looking at each other for a few moments, not saying anything and not moving; one of them was bound to crack.

"So," Steph started "I brought a peace offering." She hoped that this could be done inside without everyone within a six block radius staring out their window to see and hear what was going on. Steph was a bit relieved when Joe moved aside to let her in, it was a good start.

She walked into the house and set the food down on the living room table when Steph looked back up Joe was standing there arms crossed over his chest looking like an imposing Greek statue. This was definitely not good.

Joe sees that this is going to be it; he knows that it's all or nothing; whatever happens here will determine his future, he just hopes that it's the future he wants. She wants Manoso out of their lives and for Steph to become his wife and stay at home and take care of the house like she should. One of them should start to speak though.

Steph takes a deep breath and looks up at Joe. She needs to say this, it will be better for everyone and the sooner the better.

"Ok so here is the thing. It seems that all we ever do is fight. We fight about everything; Ranger, My job, my friends, me working for Ranger, us getting married, me helping Ranger, the way I live my life, me having so many stalkers, Ranger helping me, just everything." Steph pauses then to gather her thoughts, when Joe starts up.

"We would not fight so much if you just listen to what everyone is telling you. You get lucky at your job, that's it; its just luck, your not capable to handle it and Manoso is only helping you out for kicks. You don't really mean anything to him; he is just twisted enough to use for a good laugh, a good lay, or both. That's all that people do where your concerned, you're a laugh to them, a joke. You need to grow up and---------" His words were cut off as Steph picked up two meatball subs, one in each hand, and decided to use them to make her own sandwich; meatball sub, Joe's head, meatball sub, a facewich.

She just stood there watching as the sauce ran down Joe's face, landing on to his shirt and falling to the floor. There were pieces of meatballs stuck in his hair and on his shoulders. Steph let the sandwiches drop; watched as they hit other parts of his body on the way down. Slowly one of her hands came down to rest on her hip and the other she used to stab her finger in Joe's face.

"That's enough. We fight because you won't or can't let me be me. You want me to be someone else, my mom or your mom or damn it even Val! Newsflash! I'm not them, I am never going to be them and I never wanted to be." With that said she turned and walked out of the house leaving Joe standing there covered in food substance and not knowing what went wrong.

She got into her car and drove away. She needed to think, clear her head and just take a moment to breath. This was not what she wanted; yet, somehow in the back of her mind she knew that breaking things off with Joe was never going to be easy. That even though they were not what each other needed they would still fight, cause its what they did and they could both be so stubborn. Would they be friends? If they both calmed down would they be able to be civil toward each other? Would they end up like her and Dickie?

* * *

this did happen to Marco - R.I.P cuz- but it was with a peanut butter and banana sandwich 


End file.
